


A little complicated

by NocturnaIV



Series: Fangs [3]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Buma, F/M, Random & Short, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, Slight reference to active Huma, Uma loves his fangs, but it isn't an obstacle to Buma, or something like that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: "Uma..."“I know that you want us to hold hands and kiss each other in front of everyone. But it is more complicated than that. ” She confessed."Are you ashamed to be with me?" Ben asked.And it was painful to notice how resigned and defeated he sounded. It was also lovely to know that he wanted them to have a relationship.
Relationships: Ben/Uma (Disney: Descendants)
Series: Fangs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498505
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	A little complicated

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

In the privacy of an office, everything sounded possible. She could feel incredibly brave when they were alone. But in public, the old habits returned. She was the Queen of the Island. All eyes were on her. And that was what Uma enjoyed most. But that also meant that she was constantly leading the show. And she couldn’t afford weaknesses. Much less when they were achieving so many things. Her people trusted her and Uma wasn't going to let them down.

Instead, what made Ben strong was to have been born in the center of attention and so he didn't care what people thought. He was used to everyone looking at him.

Uma had barely achieved what she had always wanted and the old insecurities swam beneath the surface. So, she had acted slightly cowardly and absolutely stubborn. She had been avoiding him. But Ben had experience in that field and wasn’t going to live the same thing again. He had matured and had become surer of himself. In addition to having a good preservation instinct. Because Ben had waited for Harry to leave her alone to go check the crew. And only then did he pull her into a room in the castle.

She looked surprised and pressed against the door. Although Uma saw him almost daily, it had been two weeks since their last meeting. And now they were locked in a closet with cleaning supplies. Ben parted his lips, ready to question her. And he had all the reasons to do it. But Uma saw his fangs that were now a constancy in him and her brain just… _stop_ questioning everything.

She threw herself over the king and kissed him deeply. A sigh escaped her lips when she could finally hug him and Uma feel how he held her against his body.

"Oh, Gods..." Uma murmured against his mouth.

He nodded and kissed her again with passion. Ben hugged her with such desperation that he lifted her off the floor and stroked her back like a hopeless man. She laughed against his lips and felt him smile.

"Uma..."

“I know that you want us to hold hands and kiss each other in front of everyone. But it is more complicated than that. ” She confessed.

"Are you ashamed to be with me?" Ben asked.

And it was painful to notice how resigned and defeated he sounded. It was also lovely to know that he wanted them to have a relationship.

"No." She opened her eyes in surprise "Of course not."

Ben lowered her and she took him from his jacket, forcing him to catch her between the door and his body. That felt incredibly good.

“All my life I have competed with Mal. And she always won. On and off the Island. I don't want people to think that this is another competition.” Uma explained “I don't want the rest of the people to believe that I am using you. I don't want my people to remember the time when everything was a competition between us and the rest had to suffer. This is different. We are different.”

He relaxed immediately. Uma smiled.

"Did you think I avoided you for something else?"

Ben nodded.

"Things aren’t what they seem." She defended herself and raised her chin "You should have more faith in yourself and the effect you have in me."

He took her face and slid his thumb down her cheek.

"Just to let you know." Ben muttered "I never compared you to Mal."

Her shoulders relaxed.

“You should have more faith in yourself and the effect you have in me.” Ben imitated her with a smirk “I am glad to know that the reason you were avoiding me isn’t due to something irremediable. I don’t want to lose this.” Ben confessed.

" _This_?" She framed an eyebrow “I like you, majesty. This isn’t a scenario where we can fantasize about running away. I like you and that includes your leadership, what you are doing here is very attractive.”

He kissed her cheek and forehead. Ben slid his lips over her nose and lowered over her lips to her chin. Uma contained her breath. He was so soft and delicate as if he were thanking her for her sincerity. But Uma was a pirate, she always liked complicated things.

“I also like who you are. I would never ask you to stop being the Queen of the Island.”

Uma smiled and took him harder from his jacket. She forced him to fall to his knees in front of her. Ben looked at her with surprise and expectation. She slid her fingers through his hair and could swear he purred. His expression softened between her fingers. Ben made her forget that they were in a small closet, hiding from everyone. But she still wanted to take care of him. Because she knew how it felt to weight the world on her shoulders.

"Although _this_ will last for a while, we should take advantage." Uma proposed.

He looked at her expectantly. From his position, he was stretching as much as possible to feel her caress and press his face against her abdomen. She wondered how Auradon would react if they knew that their beloved king was like a pleading puppy when she touched him.

"While we keep _this_ hidden?"

"You have to enjoy while we misbehave." She released him, admiring his hazel eyes darkening "Now, you be a good boy and maybe I’ll make you a visit."

Ben shuddered and she laughed when she noticed that his voice had been stolen. Symbolically. Uma wanted to kiss him, but she held back. Because torturing him was her delight and postponing their meeting her prize. She opened the door and left, leaving him on his knees in that small closet. Uma laughed to herself as she searched for the exit. She still had many things to do before breaking into the king's life again. 

Uma immediately collided with Harry.

"Someone is happy." He flattered taking her by the waist “And by your look, it has to do with a certain king. So, I will assume that you finally fixed things with him."

"You are enjoying this too much."

"Darling, I haven't seen you so happy in a long time." Harry kissed her hand "Of course I enjoy this."

"Let's just say I let the beast free." Uma tapped his chin lightly.

Harry laughed and they both left the castle. Forbidden or not, secret or not, Ben was fascinating.


End file.
